Jennifer Susan Walters(She-Hulk) (Earth-12041)
She-Hulk appears as one of the main characters in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., voiced by Eliza Dushku. In the show, Jennifer Walters is a stunt pilot in her civilian identity and her skills as a lawyer are also mentioned. As part of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., She-Hulk pilots the group's jump jet. In the episode "Wheels of Fury," it is revealed that She-Hulk is an expert rollerskater as seen when the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Iron Man had to take part in a roller derby against Mainframe's robots. Appearances * 101. "Doorway to Destruction Part 1" * 102. "Doorway to Destruction Part 2" * 103. "Hulk-Busted" * 104. "The Collector (episode)" * 105. "All About the Ego" * 106. "Savage Land" * 107. "The Incredible Shrinking Hulks" * 108. "Hulks on Ice" * 109. "Of Moles and Men" * 110. "Wendigo Apocalypse" * 111. "The Skaar Whisperer" * 112. "Into the Negative Zone" * 113. "Red Rover" * 114. "The Venom Inside" * 115. "Galactus Goes Green" * 116. "The Trouble With Machines" * 117. "Abomination (episode)" * 118. "Mission Impossible Man" * 119. "For Asgard" * 120. "Stranger in a Strange Land" * 121. "It's a Wonderful Smash" * 122. "Deathlok (episode)" * 123. "Inhuman Nature" * 124. "The Hunted" * 125. "Monsters No More" * 126. "Planet Leader" * 201. "Planet Hulk Part 1" * 202. "Planet Hulk Part 2" Super Powers *Flight *Power Cosmic *Superhuman Strength Weapons Gamma Gauntlets: Gauntlets that can emit waves of energy. Like many of the weapons at Gamma Base, they were seemingly designed to combat the Hulk. In what seems to be a continuity error, Jen is seen using similar abilities without the aid of the gloves. Cosmic Staff: A staff Jen wielded as the herald of Galactus. It could emit Cosmic energy from its tip and presumably be used to summon Galactus when a suitable world was located. Screenshots 58.png 84.png 92sh.PNG 91sh.PNG 90.PNG 25.PNG 26she.PNG 27.PNG 22hulk.PNG 89-0.PNG 88-0.PNG 87-0.PNG 86-0.PNG 85-0.PNG 84-0.PNG 81-0.PNG 80-0.PNG 83-0.PNG 82-0.PNG 78-0.PNG 79-0.PNG 81-3.PNG 79-2.PNG 77-2.PNG 74-1.PNG 76-3.PNG 73-2.PNG 78-3.PNG 72-1.PNG 78skaar.png 31she.PNG 32she.PNG 33she.PNG 34she.PNG 4-1435422669.PNG 3-1435422668.PNG 1-1.PNG 2-2.PNG 48she.PNG 49she.PNG 63-3.PNG 65-1435518239.PNG 64-3.PNG 61-3.PNG 62-1435518239.PNG 60-0.PNG 58-3.PNG 11wolverine.png 45 (1)hulks.png 8-1498519224.PNG 7-1498519060.PNG 6-1498518930.PNG 5-1498518815.PNG 1-1498518420.PNG shehulk1 (2).PNG shehulk1 (3).PNG shehulk1 (4).PNG shehulk1 (5).PNG shehulk1 (6).PNG shehulk1 (7).PNG shehulk1 (8).PNG shehulk1 (9).PNG shehulk1 (10).PNG shehulk1 (11).PNG shehulk1 (12).PNG shehulk1 (13).PNG shehulk1 (14).PNG shehulk1 (15).PNG shehulk1 (16).PNG shehulk1 (17).PNG shehulk1 (18).PNG shehulk1 (19).PNG shehulk1 (20).PNG shehulk1 (21).PNG shehulk1 (22).PNG shehulk1 (23).PNG shehulk1 (24).PNG shehulk1 (25).PNG shehulk1 (26).PNG shehulk1 (27).PNG shehulk1 (28).PNG shehulk1 (29).PNG shehulk1 (30).PNG shehulk1 (31).PNG shehulk1 (32).PNG shehulk1 (33).PNG shehulk1 (34).PNG shehulk1 (35).PNG shehulk1 (36).PNG shehulk1 (37).PNG shehulk1 (38).PNG shehulk1 (39).PNG shehulk1 (40).PNG shehulk1 (41).PNG shehulk1 (42).PNG shehulk1 (43).PNG shehulk1 (44).PNG shehulk1 (45).PNG shehulk1 (46).PNG shehulk1 (47).PNG shehulk1 (48).PNG shehulk1 (49).PNG shehulk1 (50).PNG shehulk1 (51).PNG shehulk1 (52).PNG shehulk1 (53).PNG shehulk1 (54).PNG shehulk1 (55).PNG shehulk1 (56).PNG shehulk1 (57).PNG shehulk1 (58).PNG shehulk1 (59).PNG shehulk1 (60).PNG shehulk1 (61).PNG shehulk1 (62).PNG shehulk1 (63).PNG shehulk1 (64).PNG shehulk1 (65).PNG shehulk1 (66).PNG shehulk1 (67).PNG shehulk1 (68).PNG shehulk1 (69).PNG shehulk1 (70).PNG shehulk1 (71).PNG shehulk1 (72).PNG shehulk1 (73).PNG shehulk1 (74).PNG shehulk1 (75).PNG shehulk1 (76).PNG shehulk1 (77).PNG shehulk1 (78).PNG shehulk1 (79).PNG shehulk1 (80).PNG shehulk1 (81).PNG shehulk1 (82).PNG shehulk1 (83).PNG shehulk1 (84).PNG shehulk1 (85).PNG shehulk1 (86).PNG shehulk1 (87).PNG shehulk1 (88).PNG shehulk1 (89).PNG shehulk1 (90).PNG shehulk1 (91).PNG shehulk1 (92).PNG shehulk1 (93).PNG shehulk1 (94).PNG shehulk1 (95).PNG shehulk1 (96).PNG shehulk1 (97).PNG shehulk1 (98).PNG shehulk1 (99).PNG shehulk1 (100).PNG shehulk1 (101).PNG shehulk1 (102).PNG shehulk1 (103).PNG 87shehulk.PNG Frost Fight! (3374).png Frost Fight! (3373).png Frost Fight! (3372).png Frost Fight! (3371).png Frost Fight! (3370).png Frost Fight! (3369).png Frost Fight! (3368).png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Moon Walkers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Criminals Category:Slave Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Earthling Category:Armor Users Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Splicers Category:Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Gamma Mutates Category:Veterans Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Lawyers Category:Americans Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Banner Family Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Staff Users Category:Warrior